The Secert Millennium Item
by RosalieHale122
Summary: Discontinued for now
1. Mummies And A New Item

Kitty: my first yugioh fanfic don't kill me! no flames, please do enjoy!

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**"talk" Mind link**

* * *

It was a dull day in Domino city, the sky was covered in clouds so much so that it looked as though it were night time even though it hadn't even passed midday yet. Yugi and his friends were at the shop where his grandpa was busy serving customers, Joey was day dreaming about something or rather, Tea was staring at Yugi, Tristan was staring at Duke (whom was staring discreetly back) and Yugi himself was in a deep conversation with Yami via their mind link

**"Yugi, what are you guys going to do today?"** Yami asked knowing that Yugi had wanted to go to the park and duel with one of his friends but now because of the rain that was impossible

**"I don't know Yami, what can we do?"** The young vessel replied not seeing what his friends were up to, the two became quiet. They were waiting on some others to arrive such as Ryo and Marik. **"Where are Ryo and the others?"** Yugi thought/asked himself quietly completely forgetting about the opened mind link

**"I am sure that they will be here soon"** the spirit said just as the door opened and in came Ryo, Marik, Isishu, Shadi, Mokuba, Seto and Serenity

"Guys you've got to see this!" Mokuba yelled shoving a tape into Yugi's hands "it is about the millennium items and a mummy!" the young Kaiba continued yelling as he dragged Yugi over to the back of the store, everybody else followed suit.

Once in the back of the store, Yugi played the tape and sat next to Joey and on his other side was Kaiba_. The T.V screen flickered for a moment before a young woman with short dirty blond hair in an emo style came on to the screen, behind her was a sarcophagus being carried by two men into a museum. The woman was talking to a reporter about her find in Egypt._

"_Amaya the world wants to know how you found this mummy?" the reporter said clearly not interested in the young woman as she was staring intently at the men in the background_

"_It wasn't hard to find," the young woman now known to the gang as Amaya said "he was buried under the Sphinx's left paw and the markings show us of his authority before death," she wasn't speaking to the reporter but to the camera man "I plan on investigating this particular mummy deeper." That seemed to grab the reporter's attention_

"_But Amaya you hardly ever take on a recent case never mind one so old!" the reporter asked in deep shock "why have you decided to investigate this one?"__ the reporter, the people in the back ground and the camera man all held their breathe as Amaya readied herself for explanation_

_"As you know I have certain abilities and these abilities have told me that this particular mummy was murdered and the murderer unpunished" the reporter stepped back and was extremely pale "someone else had taken the blame for the murder" Amaya said before excusing herself, the reporter turned back to the camera man and spook of the great find by Amaya Knight._

Everybody was silent; known of them knew why Mokuba had wanted to show them that interview of some woman with a mummy in its sarcophagus

"Did you see it Yugi?" Ishizu asked the young boy who was still staring at the screen

"Yes I did see it, but would she have one?" Yugi said, his voice was thick with confusion

"There were Millennium items in the old kingdom that only those in the court knew about" Shadi said, he made it obvious that only those with a connection to the Millennium items could see them

"So in respect to what you said I should have remembered them?" Yami said (no one noticed Yugi and Yami change over) everybody stared at Yami. How could he not remember something like extra millennium items? The group fell silent until another voice interrupted them

"I wonder who was falsely accused." Everybody turned to see the Evil Babura had taken control.

* * *

Amaya stepped out of the car and sighed, ever since the interview she hasn't been able to see the future, _"maybe I need to see him!"_ she thought to herself as she walked up to the game stores door. She had caught a flight from London to Domino City to see the man who had found the Millennium puzzle.

**"I need to speak with someone"** a familiar voice spook in her mind **"it is important that I do"** Amaya rolled her eyes and walked in

**"After I deal with the issue at hand, I promise!"** Amaya said (in her mind) back to the voice before looking at the boy in front of her. "Oh Erm hi I'm here to see if I could possible have a word with Mr. Motou?" she held her breathe as the boy left to go and get said man. Amaya was shaking when the old man came out and smiled at her warmly

"Now how may I help you young lady?" he said noticing how Amaya was shaking and blushing bright red

"Well I was hoping that you could help me with the inscriptions on the sarcophagus?" Amaya said in one breathe while the old man chuckled. Amaya showed him pictures of the sarcophagus and explained what she already knew about the sarcophagus itself.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Amaya sighed as they finally managed to write down everything that was on the sarcophagus. The old man invited her to the back room just as the voice made herself known again

**"It's best if I took control!" **The voice said before switching with her vessel, the door to the back room opened and the gang saw 'Amaya' for the first time. She smiled at them and her eyes directed themselves to the evil Bakura "Bakura it is nice to see you" the old man looked at her realizing the changed voice

"It is also nice to you Yame" Bakura said before walking over to her "I see you've gained a vessel that's good for you" Bakura stopped in front of her already knowing what she was doing "you have some of the Pharaohs memories don't you?"

* * *

Kitty: Please R&R

Yami: wait so this woman has some of my memories?

Yame: don't act so shocked!


	2. Story And Quick Battle

Kitty: OMG my first Flame? is ' please never write again' a flame? if so then sorry TR but i will not! tis for fun!

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**"talk" Mind link**

_"Visions"_

* * *

"I don't know what you are talking about" Yame said looking at everyone in the room, she closed her eyes and focused her energy on allowing the others to see her millennium item which was basically a head band. She opened her eyes to see Joey standing right in front of her with his face mere inches away from hers. "Um would you mind and back off?" Yame said taking a couple of steps back from said boy.

"Why do you have a millennium item?" Joey asked her, with everyone nodding their heads behind him.

"Well it's a long story," Yame said as she settled herself onto the floor "do you know the Pharaohs name?" she asked the people in front of her glad to have a positive response

* * *

**Flashback**

The sun was setting and the palace was just getting ready to stop working for the night. A young Pharaoh to be was out showing off his new found skills, walking. He walked across the gardens, to the maids and magicians. To the gates and back. He walked everywhere. Not knowing that he was being watched the whole time by an elder.

In another part of town a young girl was running round in circles when an image flashed through her mind causing her to stop. _A young boy was grabbed and dragged off into darkness by a thug who wanted to hurt the young Pharaoh's father (the current Pharaoh). She could hear the boy screaming but nobody else noticed, nobody saved him._

She ran through the streets to the palace somehow she knew how to get in and where the young boy was going to be. Once she was at the gates she went through a hole in the wall and ran past the guards towards the young boy who was not far from her. Once she got to him she grabbed his arm causing him to yell in surprise which in turn caused the guards to run over to her and the Pharaoh was summoned.

Once the Pharaoh was there she was demanded to explain why she had grabbed the Pharaohs son to which she pointed out the thug whom was trying to climb over the wall

"He was going to hurt him!" she yelled at a young magician with light brown hair. The boy nodded his head and smiled at her, the adults thanked her for saving the Pharaohs son and welcomed her into the palace where she would gain the millennium head band.

* * *

**End Flashback**

"So basically I saved Atems life!" Yame said smiling proudly, "who knows what would have happened if I let that creep get to him!" she continued her eyes were on Yami and his were on hers.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding my memories for your own use?" Yami said glaring at Yame, under normal circumstances this would have made people shake if not on the inside but Yame seemed cool and unmoved by his glare. She smiled innocently at the ex-pharaoh and pulled out a deck of cards

"Pharaoh I hear under pressure you do well in duels," she said placing the cards down on the floor "but I would never challenge you how about one of your friends?" her smile never left her face as Yami turned towards his friends ad quickly started a mini debate to which Yame knew the outcome, she was going to duel Tea. Her (Tea's) deck would be made useless against her (Yame's) own deck. When Yami turned round Tea stood up and sat in front of Yame with determination in her eyes.

"I am so going to win!" Tea said picking up five cards

"So we're ignoring the duel start cry?" Yame said picking up five cards as well "you can go first!" the first card that Tea played was the Happy Lover card in defense mode, Yame frowned in her hand was Chrysalis Mole, Chrysalis Pinny, Chrysalis Larva, Monster Reincarnation and the Copy Cat. Yame placed the Chrysalis Mole into attack mole and destroyed Teas Happy Lover. Tea frowned as she watched Yame declare the end of her turn, drawing a card Tea smiled to herself. She played Red Archery Girl in attack mode thus destroying Yame's Chrysalis Mole.

"You're good!" Yame said as she waited for Tea to say end turn which she did after she had placed a face down card, Yame drew a card and smiled, well smirked more like, at Tea "I play the magic card Magicians Summon which enables me to use any Magician that is in the room and I choose to use the Dark Magician!" Yame smirked to herself as she placed the said card onto the field; Tea stared at Yame as she blew her Red Archery Girl up with Dark Magic

* * *

Kitty: please R&R


End file.
